


One Hell of Disastrous Day for Shiro

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, forgetful!shiro, i don't know what to tag anymore, shiro is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Shiro can be forgetful sometimes. And today is no exception.





	One Hell of Disastrous Day for Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron Legendary Defender.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

Shiro had to admit that sometimes, he could forget about important things which he should never have.

This morning was a special day. And he didn’t want to miss it. So, he woke up early, did all his morning routines, and took a shower. He even had a breakfast, something he rarely did. Unless his boyfriend found out and forced him to eat breakfast with a threat of no-contact-at-all for the entire week. For him, not being able to even text him for a day was a torture.

Once he had done his breakfast, he washed the dishes. After that, he went to his room. There, he saw his formal suit hanging neatly on the clothes hanger. He smiled to himself. He’d done a great job on picking that suit. One that at least could make him looked presentable. Yeah, it was silly, knowing that he was one of the hottest guys in the area.

So, he put on his suit and his brand new black shoes. When he was done, he grabbed his car key and closed the door to his apartment. He also made sure he didn’t forget to lock the door, again. He sighed as he remembered how easily forgetful he was. He didn’t bother to joke about it on the same line of his age. He’s only 27 for God’s sake!

Then again, he couldn’t shake off the tingling feeling he’d been feeling since he got into his car. He was already on the way, and at least halfway to his destination. He always had this kind of feeling whenever he forgot about something. Yes, it seemed that Shiro had forgotten about something this morning. But, what? He really couldn’t remember.

_‘Maybe I could ask the gang after I arrived there,’_ he thought.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He parked his car nearby and tried to search his friends after that. Just as he thought, he found Matt, Lance, and Hunk in the dressing room. Their faces beamed so bright when they saw him.

“Hey, man! Glad you’re not late today,’ Matt said, wrapping his arm around Shiro’s neck, half-choking him.

Shiro laughed, “Yeah, good think I woke up earlier today.”

“Of course, you did. After all, today is an important special day. Especially for you,” Hunk added.

“You know what?” Lance started, “For a second I thought he’s going to forget about today and won’t show up until one of us goes to his apartment and drag him all the way to this place.”

Matt sighed, “And not only that. Allura might give him a three-hours-full of sermon, and indirectly forced us to listen to it till she finishes.”

Hunk groaned at that, “Uugh, I don’t want that to happen again. It’s already a miracle that we survived from all those twenty times.”

Suddenly, Shiro felt guilty to his friends. Whenever Allura gave him her sermons, his friends had to listen as well. Not that she ever forced them to listen anyway. But Allura was kinda scary when she was pissed and no one dared to move a single inch, afraid to make the sermons last longer. She was mainly pissed to him, though. He couldn’t blame her or anyone else but himself when he forgot about important things.

Now that he remembered about the tingling feeling he was having right now, he felt the urge to ask.

“Uh, guys?” Everyone turned their head toward him. Shiro scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at them, “I just want to ask for a clarification, but, whose wedding is this that we’re attending?”

That must be something wrong to ask. Because their jaws looked like about to fall down from their head. And their eyeballs looked like they were ready to jump out and running away. A few seconds later, they were staring at him incredulously.

“Shiro, you’ve got to be kidding. Today is your own wedding day!” Lance exclaimed, not even believing that thing really happened.

A loud thunder was heard in his head. Shiro’s face went white. A bit close to his grey hair. He fell down to his knees and tried to support his body with his hands from really melting to the floor. He had this _‘Today is my wedding?! FUCK!!’_ look on his face. Now that he remembered whose wedding today, nervousness came to strike him down.

Matt, who was Shiro’s best friend, and unfortunately also his best man, didn’t do anything to help but laughing at him instead. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of Shiro complete with the ‘doomed’ look on his face. “Oh my God, I can’t believe this. Shiro forgot about his own damn wedding!” Matt turned his eyes to his phone, “I need to post this on my Instagram!”

Lance and Hunk thought it was weird that the room suddenly become colder than earlier. Then they realized something. They averted their gaze from Matt and saw something that made them gulped hard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Uuuh, Matt?” Lance called.

“Yeah?” Matt replied as he wiped a tear from his laughter.

“You better run now,” Lance said.

Matt was confused now, “Why?”

And this time, Hunk answered him, “Because it seems that Shiro is ready to jump out and kill you.”

**-oOo-**

**Epilogue~**

“You forgot today is your own wedding,” Keith deadpanned, with his hand holding his phone, showing a photo from Instagram. It was Shiro’s photo, taken by Matt a few hours ago in the dressing room. ‘Takashi Shirogane, the disaster-gay who forgot that today is his own wedding day!’ as the caption. And Matt also tagged them and the gang!

The door of the waiting room burst opened and Matt appeared happily, “Hey guy, it’s time for your………..” He stopped after he saw the look on Shiro’s face. He smiled sheepishly and took some steps back, “Well, I just want to tell you that it’s time for you to come out there. The wedding reception is about to start. So, uh, see ya!” Matt slammed the door shut and they could hear Matt ran away as fast as he could.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“MATTHEW HOLT!! GET BACK HERE!!”

**-oOo-**

**Keith.Shirogane** commented on **Matt.the.Guy** ’s photo “I can’t believe my own husband forgot about his own wedding day.”

**249 Likes. 7 Replies**

**AlluraLion** **_@Keith.Shirogane_** He’s hopeless..

**Krolia.Kogane** **_@Keith.Shirogane_** And I can’t believe he’s my son-in-law..

**Sharpshoote** r **_@Keith.Shirogane_** I know, right?

**Chef_Hunk _@Keith.Shirogane_** Good luck, Keith!

**PidgeonKat _@Keith.Shirogane_** And I think Matt’s funeral will be held soon..

**Keith.Shirogane _@AlluraLion @Krolia.Kogane @Sharpshooter @Chef_Hunk  @PidgeonKat_** This is worse than his homemade cooking

**GreyIsAYoungerBlack _@Keith.Shirogane_** I’m sorry : (

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my first time writing for Voltron fandom. I got this idea after replying comments with JellyfishPoetry. She’s really fun to talk with! And being a disaster-gay he is, I think it’s possible for Shiro to forget his own wedding day. Lmao XD
> 
> If only my art skill is good, I would love to draw this into a small comic : (. But maybe I will try later~!


End file.
